What I Might Do
by ArticMonkey1
Summary: New upcoming 'So Random' star Sonny Monroe catches the attention of famous heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. The 2 have an attraction for each other but how will this attraction pan out with Sonny having a boyfriend back home and the rivalry between both their casts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. This is my first story ever so there will probably be a lot of errors. Please review and hope you like it !x**

* * *

CHAD POV.

Today cannot get any worse. First my favourite convertible broke down, second my favourite pair of shoes got ruined because of them chuckle heads and now Portlyn is messing up her lines and we had 3 more scenes to shoot. Kill me now.

"Cut! Everybody take a 20 minute lunch break and Portlyn when we get back try not to mess up your lines." spat the director. Portlyn just nodded her head and scurried away backstage.

I headed to the cafeteria to grab a soda. As I headed out of the cafeteria some idiot bumped into me causing my soda to spill on my script and shirt.

"Fuck." I hissed whilst getting napkins from the nearest table.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." said a female voice

"Cleary." I spat harshly

"I said I was sorry no need to be rude." she then looked up.

I saw big brown eyes. I scanned her from head to toe. She was amazing! Curves in all the right places, small waist, toned legs, and a nice chest. My eyes lingered on her chest a bit longer than they should have.

She scoffed "Look I'm sorry for bumping into you could you please direct me to Stage 3."

I ignored her question. "What's your name?"

"Sonny. Stage 3, where is it?" Sonny? That's a pretty name.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you probably figured that out by now." I smirked, she looked at me blankly

"No actually I didn't, nice to meet you Chad but could you please tell me where stage 3 is."

"Um yeah just take a right then straight down then a left."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly, showing off her bright white teeth she started to walk away. I stared at her denim covered ass. Hmm why is she going to Stage 3, that's So Random?

SONNY POV.  
Oh my God. I'm so late. The stupid receptionist gave me wrong directions. Fuck! This is my first day I wanted to make a good impression. After walking around the studio for the third time I saw a sign saying cafeteria. Hmm maybe someone in there could help me. As I walked in the cafeteria searching for the producer's number in my phone I walked into someone. Oops, he was now drenched in brown liquid.

"Fuck." he said

"I'm so so so so sorry, here let me help you, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Cleary." he said angrily. Jeez it's not like did it on purpose "I said I was sorry no need to be rude." I looked up at the obviously pissed boy. Holy shit he's gorgeous! He looked familiar. The gorgeous boy started to look me up and down. Staring at my chest.

I scoffed "Look I'm sorry for bumping into you could you please direct me to Stage 3."

"What's your name?" he asked

"Sonny. Stage 3 where is it?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you probably figured that out by now." he had a sexy smirk on his face.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh my God he's even more gorgeous in person! Keep calm Sonny…

"No actually I didn't, nice to meet you Chad but could you please tell me where stage 3 is."

"Um yeah just take a right then straight down then a left."

"Thank you." I smiled and started to walk away. When I got to the set I realised I had gone past a couple of times. Oh well I'm here now.

"Sonny! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sorry I um kinda got lost"

"Ok ok well you're here now so we best get started straight away. I'll introduce you to your cast mates after you've finished your photo shoot for Tween Weekly we have to get the word out about Hollywood's newest star!" he grinned.

CHAD POV.

I'd just finished filming for the day so I thought I'd take a visit to the cafeteria hoping to bump into a certain brunette. I couldn't stop thinking about her and what she'd look like naked and to my luck she was sitting at a table eating fro-yo. I sat down at her table.

"Hi." she said with a mouthful of yogurt. It was spilling out her mouth. Cute.

"Very attractive Sonny." I joked.

"Ha ha." she said wiping her mouth napkins.

There was an awkward silence. "So what were you doing over at So Random today?"

"I'm the new cast member"

"Your part of 'Chuckle City' your a chuckle head. How? Your hot"

"Chuckle City? What's a chuckle head and you think I'm hot?" she smirked.

"Yes Chuckle City and a chuckle head is one of the fools off that so-called comedy So Random and I never mentioned anything about you being hot."

"So I am hot?" YES.

"No I never said it."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Well I'm leaving so maybe you should give me your number so we can continue this dispute later."

"Nah, I am a chuckle head after all." she gave a challenging stare. I want her.

She got up from the table and sauntered away. Staring at her ass imagining what it would look like naked. Shit I'm gonna need a cold shower.

**So did you enjoy it? Please leave your opinions and ideas you have. REVIEW.**

**Artic Monkey x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I this the second chapter the first chapter got a good response. This one was a little rushed and I didn't want to leave people waiting to long for an upload. I hope you enjoy it please share any ideas you have and REVIEW! X**

SONNY POV.

This was my fourth day at So Random. I was on time and ready to film my first show. I met all the cast yesterday most of them seemed nice, Tawni didn't seem too happy I was there, Zora was preoccupied with her new pet tarantula but she seemed nice and the boys are friendly Grady's just as funny as he is on TV and Nico's a bit of a flirt. We had rehearsal now. I was only doing on sketch because it was my first show.

When I got to the prop house no one was there. Hmmm where's everybodyy? I looked around the prop house looking at all the cool props from earlier shows. Suddenly the sarcophagus opened.

"AH! Zora you gave me a heart attack."

"Good! Serves you right for fraternizing with the enemy!"

"What?"

"Don't act so innocent I saw you and pooper flirting the other day!"

"Pooper?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Ohhh

"We weren't flirting."

"I know I'm only 13 but I know flirting and that was flirting."

"No it wasn't I have a boyfriend!"

"Huh I'm sure he wouldn't me happy with you flirting with Chip Drama Pants!"

"We weren't flirting!"

"I'll let it drop this time, but remember I see and hear everything around here!"

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"Don't forget to tune into next weeks show." I said with a smile while a waved at the camera.

"Well done kiddo! Great show!" said Marshall.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Yeah well done Sonny I say we all get some celebratory pizza!" said Nico.

"Um I kinda promised my mom I have dinner with her maybe another time?"

"We'll just go without you." of course Tawni would be the one to say that.

"Yeah Sonny maybe another time just me and you." Nico said with a wink.

"Nico we're just friends besides I have a boyfriend."

"We'll see" he said with a smirk. Ew. It wasn't sexy like Chads.

_You have a boyfriend! _

It was just an observation…

"Awh Sonny come just for one slice even?" pleaded Grady.

"Nah I'll grab a cup of fro-yo we'll _all_ do it another time" I smiled.

I headed down the hall to my dressing room. I changed into a pair of shorts and white tank top. I fixed my hair and took a quick look in the mirror. Wow these shorts are… short. I threw on a pair of red converse and headed for the cafeteria.

I was at the yogurt machine when I felt someone at the hem of my shorts. "I like these shorts."

Chad.

"I like them too I'd appreciate if you left them alone." I swatted his hand away. He just smirked.

"So how you getting on over in chuckle city?"

"Good. Can I ask you a question?"

He smiled "Yeah."

"Whats the beef with you and my cast mates?"

"We don't get along at all, they're too immature and stupid."

"Wow that's very immature and stupid of you to say."

"Let's not discuss that now. Can I ask you a question?" he smirked.

"You just did."

"Ha ha. I was just wondering if maybe sometime we could go out get something to eat or something?" Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me on a date! AHHH! He had the cutest smile on his awh.

_Keep cool Sonny._

"Um thanks for the offer but I have a boyfriend." His face fell.

"You have a boyfriend? Who?" he sounded a tad angry.

"Yes does that shock you? and he's not famous."

"Whats his name?"

"Daniel."

"You two are trying long distance?" he enquired.

"Yeah."

"That rarely works out." He smirked.

"Yeah well we're trying it out."

"Hmm well then I'll just have to settle for your number." He's very persistent, I like that.

"I just told you I have a boyfriend."

"Giving me your number isn't cheating I just want to talk a little more."

I just stared at him. Well it is only giving him my number no harm could come from that right?

"I'm not going to give up." He had that stupid smirk on his face again.

"Give me your phone." He handed me his iPhone and I typed in my number. I handed it back and he started typing, then my phone beeped in my pocket.

"Didn't trust me Cooper?" I gave a challenging glare.

"Just making sure. I'll talk to you later." He smiled and walked off. Why does he have to be so good looking?

My cup of fro-yo was melted now, I threw it in the trash and did up another one.

Should I tell Daniel? Nah.

**Well that was the second chapter please review and tell me what you think!x**

**ArticMonkey x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update. When I first uploaded the second chapter I didn't get many reviews then I checked my email and I got a good few, they were all so nice and pushed me write another chapter. Hope you all enjoy x**

**ArticMonkey**

CHAD POV.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I heard someone banging at my door. Hmm. I opened my dressing room door to show Sonny Monroe drenched in water with her teeth chattering. Shit.

"Is this your idea of a j-joke?" she shouted. Wow she's mad. She's hot when she's mad. "F-freezing ice-cold w-water." She was soaked. " I see you ran into our trap." I chuckled. "Chad this isn't f-funny I'm all wet and cold a-and my scripts all w-wet too a-nd I'm cold." I laughed she glared. "Look it wasn't meant for you it was for Rainy and Cloudy." "You mean Nico and Grady?" she said sounding irritated. "Is that their names?" I asked.

"Oh my god your such a jerk!"

"No need for insults. I'm sorry." I said with a smirk

"S-sorry doesn't cut it Cooper."

"Then let me make it up to you, I'll take you out for dinner."

"Chad how many times do I h-have to tell you I have a boyfriend."

"Come on when's the last time you seen David? You must be getting lonely, let me take you out."

"No Chad, you don't need to worrying about my loneliness and his names Daniel."

"So you are lonely." I said putting my hand on her waist

"I never said that."

"You kinda did." I was moving closer to her.

"N-no I d-didn't." I inched closer "W-what are you doing?" her lips were only centimetres away. I dipped my head down and brushed my lips across hers. She shuddered "Stop." She moved back but I pulled her towards me. I looked into her eyes I could tell she wanted this too. Our lips connected it. It started of slow, but then it got heated. She put her hands around my neck I moved my hands lower to her ass. After a while I pushed her up against the wall and moved my hand up her damp skirt, her hands reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head I ran my fingers over her lace panties. I was starting to get hard. My member pressed against her core. She started to moan. I brushed my thumb against her hot centre. Suddenly she pushed me away.

"Oh my god. Ohhh my god. What am I doing I-I have a boyfriend and my cast hate you I hate you!"

I put my t-shirt back on "Whats wrong we were having fun, relax." She just looked at me "Chad I have a boyfriend! I basically cheated on him. Oh no. Chad you can never ever tell anyone this happened."

"Why are you getting so stressed it was only a kiss." She gets worked up over the littlest things.

"Are you stupid? Look I have to go I'm late for rehearsals." She left and slammed the door shut.

I sat on my couch and ran my hand down my face. Why does she have to make things so complicated? I can tell she wants me just as bad as I want her its her stupid boyfriend stopping us. Shit I'm gonna need a cold shower. I think I might just go home and chill for the day since I have no scenes to film and maybe call Sonny later.

SONNY POV.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Why did I do that? Why did I let him do that? Fuck! What do I do? Do I tell Daniel or just try forget about it, if he finds out he'll so pissed that he'll probably dump me and sell the story to some magazine or some shit. No I won't tell him I'll talk to Chad about it. How did I let it happen? I admit it felt amazing Chad is a great kisser and he felt…. Big. _Bigger than Daniel_. Shut up! Daniels my boyfriend and that was just a one-off, I'll just go to rehearsals and try to forget. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I looked at the caller ID. It was Daniel. Fuck. Act natural. I answered.

"Hey."

"Hey sorry I couldn't call last week I was busy with school work." He said awh I missed his voice

"Its fine, sooo hows Wisconsin?"

"Boring without you. I miss you."

"Awh I missed you too, I can't wait for you to visit."

"That reminds me. I have good news you know how I have my exams are finishing up this week?"

"Yeah." I feel really shitty about what happened.

"Well since its only a week till summer vacation my parents are letting me visit you, isn't that great!" I wonder would he be so happy if he knew what happened 10 minutes ago.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to see you I missed you sooo much." I drawled.

"I know I'll be flying out on Sunday then we have till Thursday."

"Can you not stay longer that's not even a week."

"I have to go back for my cousins wedding. You can still show me around California and we can do things."

I giggled "Hmmm what kind of things."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." He laughed

"I sure will. I have to go I have rehearsals I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok see you soon bye."

"Bye."

I can't wait to see Daniel he might be able to keep my mind of Chad. Hopefully. Rehearsals should occupy my mind but first I have to change out of these damp clothes. I hate Chad.

**Hope you enjoyed it I need at least 4 or 5 reviews for the next chapter. It just gives me confidence that people are reading and enjoying my story. PLEASE REVIEW X**

**ArticMonkey x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter hope you like it and please feel free to PM or leave in your reviews any ideas you have for the story !x**

**Artic Monkey x**

CHAD POV.

It's been a little less than a week since Sonny has talked to me she's ignored me ever since the incident in my dressing room I tried calling her that night but it went straight to voicemail. I overheard Tawni in the cafeteria saying that Sonny's boyfriend is coming out to visit her, he must be coming soon. I want to talk to Sonny I'm going over to stage 3 today to see her. My lunch is coming up soon so I'll go over then she should be just finished filming.

SONNY POV.

Daniels flying out today he didn't tell me what time so he could surprise me. I haven't talked to Chad ever since the day in his dressing room he tried calling me but I got scared because I didn't know what to say. I still don't really know how I feel about what happened, I feel terrible that I cheated on Daniel but I don't regret it…, maybe we should break up long distance relationships never really work out and if I kissed Chad who's to say Daniel hasn't kissed someone else? I'll see how these couple of days go with Daniel and if at the end my feelings aren't as strong as they were before I'll end I know we will still be friends Daniel isn't the type to hold grudges.

There was a knock on my door. It's probably Daniel. "It's open" I shouted. Chad walked into my dressing room "Oh it's you" that came out harsher than I expected "I'm not here to cause any trouble I just want to talk about what happe-" . He stopped. My dressing room door flung open. There was Daniel, I forgot how tall he was. He's a little taller than Chad.

"Surprise" he said with a big smile, his smile dropped and he looked confused. He put his bags down and walked towards me "Who's this?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Daniel this i-"Chad interrupted "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper but you probably noticed" he said cockily with a smirk he held his hand out for Daniel to shake "No I didn't."

Daniel eyed me suspiciously as he shook Chads hand "So how do you know Sonny?"  
Chad looked at me and smirked. "Sonny needed help to find her way around the studio and we've been _friends _ever since." I hate him. I'm not going to let him know he bothers me.

"That's enough chit chat for now Chad can you leave me and Daniel have catching up to do." I smiled at Daniel and pulled him into a deep kiss. Chad coughed and we pulled apart.

"Well I'll be going now I'll call you later to talk about what happened in my dressing room last week." He winked at me "Nice meeting you Daniel." He grinned then left. I don't hate him, I despise him.

Daniel turned to me I snaked my hands around his neck "Hey." I kissed him hard.  
"What happened in his dressing room last week."  
"Nothing him and his cast pulled a prank on me and I confronted him."  
"Mmkay can we go back to your place then get some food." I kissed him again  
"Yeah lets go."

CHAD POV.

I don't like Sonny's boyfriend he's tall and jerky. He looked older than 16. I don't know why Sonnys with him I know I might not be able to offer her a relationship but friends with benefits is a good offer. Ive never had a girl reject even if they have a boyfriend. My charm doesn't work on Sonny the way it does with other girls. I can't stop thinking about her. I want her bad. I always get what I want. She'll come around eventually I'm sure of it.

I headed to the cafeteria for the rest of my lunch break. I got my lunch and sat beside my co-star Devon. "Hey are you going to the beach party tomorrow? The one Mr. Condor organised?" he said with a mouth full of food.

"Never heard about it, is it for all the casts?"  
"Yeah, you going? Drunk girls in bikinis you can't miss it."  
Girls in Bikinis hmm Sonny in a bikini. A smile spread across my face. "They're serving alcohol?" "No but a few of the guys are sneaking some in you going or what?"  
"Yeah sure. What time?"

SONNY POV.

"Stop it!" I giggled.  
"Stop it!" Danny mimicked. He continued kissing my neck. He started to pull off my tank top. " I missed you." I said pulling his t-shirt off I just wanted to forget about Chad and what happened in his dressing room. I started to pull down his sweatpants . I needed him bad. I kissed down his torso. He moaned my name "Sonny w-wait." I lifted my head up "What?"

"We need to talk." This doesn't sound good.  
"About what?"  
"Us? Whats gonna happen when I go back to Wisconsion?" I moved onto his lap.  
"I don't know what do you mean?"  
"Maybe we should just…. I don't know?"  
"Maybe we should just stay friends?"  
"Yeah maybe, I'm going to college soon your and your career is really taking off and I don't want to feel like I'm being left behind maybe its best we end it know and stay friends."  
"Yeah I guess." Maybe this is for the best.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"You know friends can still have sex." He smirked.  
"Oh really." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes really." He kissed me and took off my bra. I pushed him down and pulled his boxers off. I took him in my hand. "Shit Sonny."

I woke up an hour later I untangled myself from Daniel. I threw on his t-shirt and went to get some food. I headed back to my bedroom. Daniel was still asleep. He's 18 with light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was around 6 foot he was very athletic and beyond toned. I'll miss him but I'm sure we'll stay good friends. My phone started to buzz its Tawni.

"Hello." I whispered  
"Sonny! We need to go shopping!"  
"For what? We went yesterday! I'm not spending another 5 hours carrying your bags!" I whisper shouted. Daniel started to stir.  
"I forgot about the pool party tomorrow we need to get new bikinis."  
"Ugh. Seriously?"  
"Yes. I'll be over at your apartment in an hour." She hung up. I should start getting ready.

"Daniel wake up." I shook him. "No." "Daniel come on my moms gonna be home soon and I have to go shopping with Tawni. Get up." I shook him harder. "Your ditching me at home with your mom." He rubbed his eyes "Yes I am get dressed and get out of my room."

**Hope you liked this chapter 5 reviews for the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

Artic Monkey x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Sorry I took so long to update. I had problems with my old account not letting me log in. This is longer than usual and I rushed it a bit. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! :)x**

* * *

SONNY POV.

"No. No no no no no no! Tawni I'm not wearing this!" I screamed down the phone.

"I don't know how I let you convince me to buy this." I looked in the mirror at the skimpy white bikini that Tawni forced me to buy.

"Come on Sonny you look hot in it! Plus you have that thingy to wear over it." She's full of shit.

"I'm not going the pool party anymore."

"Sonny you have to go." She whined.

"No Tawni." I will not be moved on this. I'm not turning up to a pool party full of hundreds of celebrities dressed in a teeny-weeny bikini.

"Sonny every girl is gonna be wearing a bikini. Please go if you love me you'll go." She had a stupid puppy dog voice. Ughhh.

"Ok I'll go."

"Yay! Love you, bye." The line went dead. She always gets her way.

I let out a sigh looking in the mirror. I wonder will Chad like this…. There was knock at my bedroom door. "Come in."

"Hey Sonny where can I ge- you're wearing _that _to the pool party?" said Daniel. Shit do I look all right.

"Yes, why is it that bad?" He walked over to me placing his hands on my hips.

"No it's good _really _good. Maybe breaking up wasn't the best idea." He chuckled.

Is he being serious? "Daniel…."

"I'm joking but I really do like that bikini."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I could use a date?" I tried to coax.

"Nah surrounded by stuck up kids for a day? No thanks we'll do something tomorrow together."

"Ok. Now get out I have to get ready."

"You know you're so rude."

"Get. Out. Now." he left grumbling something under his breath. I turned back to the mirror.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's only a pool party. _That Chad's gonna be at. _I looked in my full length mirror. I had toned legs and a flat stomach. I went the gym a lot. Daniel is a fitness fanatic, he rubbed off on me a bit. I was tan really tan, amazing what a month in the sun does. My hair reached my waist even though it's curled. I should really get it cut. I should be confident not a nervous wreck. I'll make this bikini work for me. The white bandeau bikini pushed my boobs up a bit making them look bigger than the 32C they were. I'm going to kill Tawni. She's on her way to collect me. I put on my cover up and a pair sunglasses hoping to disguise myself. I slipped a pair of Havaianas on. Done.

"Sonny your friends here!" I heard Daniel shout. I headed for the door and saw Tawni in all her pink glory. Pink swimsuit, pink wrap, pink sunglasses, pink everything, only she could pull it off.

"Bye, I'll text you when I'm on my way home and my mom won't be back till tomorrow so you'll have to order in some food." I gave him a peck on his cheek and shut the door.

"Girl you look hot!" Tawni screeched.

"Thanks, you too. Now let's get this party done and over with." I'm not looking forward to this at all.

* * *

CHAD POV.

"Pass me a drink." I shouted to Devon over the loud music.

The pool party was in full swing. I hadn't seen Sonny yet. I don't know if she's even coming and if she is she'll probably bring _Daniel._ I'll go look for her I walked around for around 10 minutes until I saw her. She was talking to girls from 'Meal or No Meal' what an idiotic show. I walked over to her.

"Hey." She turned around. She was wearing a white bikini, her hair was curly and she wasn't wearing makeup. She looked amazing.

"Hey." She replied. The Meal or No Meal girls walked off giggling.

"Where's Daniel?" I hope he isn't here.

"Uh he's at home."

"Oh I thought he would've of came."

"Yeah we're not really together anymore." A smile broke out on my face.

"Really why?" I said trying not to sound too happy, something will definitely happen between us now.

"Get that stupid smile off your face." She was smirking. It was really hard to hear her over the loud music.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah on the beach"

"Um yeah I guess. I just have to grab my things." We started to walk away from the pool and head down the steps to the beach.

There was an awkward silence. "So um how did you and Daniel break up?"

"We decided that long distance wouldn't work so we ended it."

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah we're still friends. He's leaving on Friday"

"That's nice. Do you still like him?" He's still going to be around for a few days.

"Yeah of course we just broke up I'm bound to still have some feelings." I'll make her forget about him soon enough.

"How long were you guys together?"

* * *

SONNY POV.

"How long were you guys together?" Chad is asking a lot of questions about me and Daniel.

"Um a year and 2 months can we stop talking about me and Daniel?" I sat down on the sand it was starting to get dark.

"Sure sorry I didn't know what to talk about." He laughed awkwardly. It went silent again. I start to study him, he really is gorgeous, he's wearing Ray Bans, he got a new haircut hmm he looks older with it. His body _his body_ is perfect, his abs are toned beyond belief and he has v lines and a happy trail that lead to his …. I could feel the heat rise to my face I dragged my eyes away from him.

Cooper turned to look at me. He was just staring.

"What age are you?"

"17 a year older than you."

"A year older? How would you know?"

"I googled you."

"You googled me?" I stared at him trying to hold in my laughter but I couldn't hold it.

"Why?" I asked still laughing

"I wanted to try know more about you. Why is that so funny?" he took of his sunglasses his brows furrowed.

"Because that's so creepy." I continued to laugh.

"What's so funny? I wanted to know things _Allison, _I also know you birthday is at the end of summer." Oh. My. God.

"You're a stalker"

"Stop laughing at me." he had a playful smile on his face.

"Ok I'll stop." I was looking him straight into the eye trying to keep a straight face but I couldn't. Next thing Chads tickling me.

"Chad! Stop! Stop!" he kept at it.

"Please stop!" I couldn't stop giggling.

"Stop!" I tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"Ok ok I'm stopping." He laughed, he lay down beside me while I tried to catch my breath. It was silent

"I like your new haircut." I ran my fingers through his hair. He propped himself up on his elbow and turned to me.

"You know if anyone else was to touch my hair I'd probably have them arrested." I smiled

"Gimme those glasses." I took the aviators off his head and put them on.

"They look better on me you should give me them." He stared at me

"It kills me to say this but they do look better on you. Keep them."

I sat up "You mean Chad Dylan Cooper greatest actor of our generation is giving me his sunglasses! OMG!" I said in an overly girly voice.

"I'm amazing I know, no need to be obsessed." He laughed.

"I was obsessed with you when I was like 14."

"Obsessed?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but then you got a weird haircut and just weren't that attractive anymore."

"Am I attractive now?" he said smirking.

_Yes! You're the epitome of attractive._ I wasn't going to let him know that, his ego is big enough. "Mmmm I wanna swim."

I ran down towards the water. Suddenly I felt strong arms curl around my waist and throw me into the water.

"CHAD!" I screamed. He's dead. I went into a coughing fit from swallowing water. His hysterical laughter was all I could hear.

He thinks he's so funny. I splashed him and he went silent. I got his hair. Ha!

"Sonny you really shouldn't have done that." He splashed me again and it went back and forward for a while. I was freezing.

"I surrender." he put his hands up laughing. "We should head back to party." I nodded in agreement.

We headed back to the party in comfortable silence. The cold breeze was starting to get stronger and my teeth start chattering.

"Your cold. I'd give you my jacket if I had one."

"It's fine."  
We reached the steps back up to the beach house.

"I really don't want to go back to this party." He breathed out.

"Me neither."

"Do you want to leave I could drop you home if you want or we could get food or something? That's if you want to."

"Um food sounds good I just need to get my cover up and tell Tawni I'm leaving."

* * *

CHAD POV.

I was having a great time with Sonny. She's just so easy to be around. I was driving to a little diner that I go to all the time, I've been going ever since I was younger so the staff are used to me. I could feel Sonny staring at me.

"Enjoying the view Sonshine."

"Sonshine?" I could see her grinning from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah that's my nickname for you."

"I like it." It went silent again except for the radio playing in the background.

"Chad where are we going?"

"A diner I know it makes the best burgers."

"Won't we look a bit weird it's 11:30 and I'm half-naked and you're wearing swim shorts and a hoodie."  
We pulled up outside the diner "I like you half-naked." I murmured under my breath. I looked at Sonny she was staring at me. She must have of heard me. She looks so tempting right now. Her hair was still damp from being in the sea and her cleavage could be seen clearly through the crocheted material of her cover up. I want her so bad.

I cleared my throat "We should go in get some food."

She just nodded and opened her door and got out. I held her hand. When we got into the diner Viv s head shot up when the door opened she smiled when she saw me "Chad" she said giving me a hug. Viv was like a grandmother to me I've known her forever. She's the only person that serves me and my family when were here.

"You haven't been here in weeks I was starting to get worried."

She eyed Sonny "Who's this?" gesturing to Sonny.

"This is Sonny. Sonny this is Viv." Viv smiled warmly at Sonny.

"You know Chads never brought a girl here before." She's going to embarrass me.

Sonny looked at me amused and raised an eyebrow at me "Really?" she murmured.

"Oh yes and you're so pretty, Chaddy you did well."

"Viv she's not my girlfriend." This was awkward.

"Oh well, I'll just seat you and get you some drinks." She said grabbing menus. She brought us to my usual table at the back of the diner. It's secluded from the rest of the restaurant, its great when I just want to get away from stresses of being a celebrity. Sonny scanned the menu I didn't need to look I knew what I was going to order.

"I don't know what to order everything sounds so good." She chuckled.

"I'll order for you."

5 minutes later Viv came to take our orders. I ordered for us and the food came 20 minutes later the food came.

"This burger is amazing." She said taking a bite.

"I told you."

"There's so much food."

"Don't worry I'll eat it." I had a mouthful of food.

"How can guys eat so much?"

"I don't know its like I'm always hungry." She was sipping her coke. "Are you enjoying our date?" she choked a little on her drink.

"Date?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah date I'm buying you food so it's a date."

"I'll pay for my food then."

"No you won't, the girl never pays for the food on a date."

"Chad this isn't a date."

"It is." This _so _a date.

"Isn't."

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is too. Wait what?"

"You said it. I'm done are you." she nodded. I softly grabbed her hand. I went to pay and said goodbye too Viv. Sonny gave me directions to her apartment.

I like spending time with her. This is the best time I had in while and it was just being around Sonny. I pulled up outside Sonny's building. This place was owned by Mr Condor the boss he set up all new talent here I lived here when I started working for him.

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Um I had a good time tonight."

"So did I we should go on a date again." I grinned

"We should." she said smiling.

I leaned over and kissed her softly. I kissed her again. It got more heated Sonny moved onto my lap. She moved her lips in sync to mine. I ran my tongue over her bottom. The worst thing was she was only wearing a bikini and I was getting hard. "Sonny…" I murmured. _Fuck_. "Stop Sonny..." I pulled back. Her eyes were big and her lips were swollen, her chest was rising up and down. "Almost every time were alone together we do this." She was out of breath. " Yeah we should stop before we go too far." _What the fuck man? _"Yeah." She fixed her cover up it was bunched around her waist. She got off me and patted her hair down "I'll see you tomorrow." I breathed out. She nodded and leaned over and gave me a long slow kiss. She pulled back then got out and walked towards the door I stayed there about 10 minutes after she got in. What was I thinking? Fuck! Fuck! I could've fucked her in my car in my _fucking _car fuck what am I doing? Am I going soft? She was totally up for it and I just stopped it. Fuck. I pulled away from the curb. I'm such a fucking idiot.

* * *

**So did you enjoy the chapter? Was it too long? 5 REVIEWS for the next chapter. Hope you liked it! :) x**

**ArticMonkey1 x**


End file.
